my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Moments: Toddler's Second Year
English Guess what we have HERE, Cousin Marty! Here's a hint. It has pictures of your very first steps... and your first bunch of words... and your very favorite book! It is your photo album filled with pictures of all the special things you did durting your SECOND year! There were so many things you could do when you were one! You could play Peek-a-boo Monster. You could drink from your sippy cup. And you could take two things and bang them together, You sure had a lot of RHYTHM! When you were one and a half, you began to run! You scribbled with crayons. You brushed your own soft fur. And, sometimes, you had temper tantrums. You did not have the words to say what you wanted yet. But I could always guess what you were trying to say. Sometimes when you tried something new, you got scared. Trying new things can be scary, even for big monsters! Sometimes you clung onto Mommy. Sometimes you said, "No!" One of your favorite words. But we sang a little song, and trid it together, and then it wasn't so new anymore. When you were two your favorite game was Copycat. I would say, "Let's play Copycat!" and you would say, "Let's play Copycat!" I would point to my elbow, and you would point to your elbow! i would stand on tippy-toes and you would stand on tippy-toes! You were the best at Copycat! Pretty soon, you were sorting shapes and colors. You could throw AND kick a ball! You were a busy little monster! And you were just getting started. You have so many more monster moments ahead. I am so glad I am here to see them all. Spanish ¿A que no sabes lo que tengo AQUí primo Martin? Te voy a dar una pista. Tiene fotos de cuando diste tus primeros pasos... cuando dijiste tus primeras palabras. ¡y de tu libro favorito! Es tu album de fotos y esta lleno de imagenes de todas las cosas especiales que hiciste durante tu SEGUNDO ano. ¡Cuando tenias un ano sabias buenoshacer airesun monton de cosas! Podias jugar al "cucu, monstruo". Podias beber de un vaso con tapa. Y podias agarrar dos cosas y golpearlas ¡Tenias mucho RITMO! Cuando tenias un ano y medio, ¡empezaste a correr! Hacias garabatos can los crayones/ Te cepillabas tu pelo suave. Y a ceces, tenias rabietas. Todavia no sabias decir con palabras lo que querias pero yo siempre entendia lo que intentabas decir. A veces cuando intentabas hacer algo nuevo, te asustabas. Hacer cosas nuevas da un poquito de miedo, ¡incluso a los monstruos grandes! a veces te agarrabas de tu mama. A veces decias "¡No!" , una de tus palabras favoritas. Pero cuando cantabamos juntos una cancion, ya to te resultaba tan nuevo. Cuando tenias dos anos. tu juego favorito era imitarme. Yo te decia, "¡Vamos a jugar a imtarnos!!" Si yo me senalaba el codo, ¡tu tambien te senalabas el codo! Si yo me ponia de puntitas, tu tambien te ponias de puntitas. ¡Eras buenisimo! Muy pronto aprendiste a clasificar las formas y los colores. ¡Podias lanzar y patear una pelota! ¡Eras un monstruito muy atareado! Y eso no era mas que el principio. Te esperaban tantos momentos monstruosamente buenos. Me alegra mucho estar aqui para. Meaning Do not you know what I have here cousin Martin? I'll give you a clue. He has pictures of when you took your first steps ... when you said your first words. And your favorite book! It's your photo album and it's full of images of all the special things you did during your SECOND year. When you were a year old you knew how to do a lot of things! You could play the "cucu, monster". You could drink from a glass with a lid. And you could grab two things and hit them. You had a lot of rhythm! When you were a year and a half, you started to run! Do you scribble the crayons / You brushed your soft hair. And at times, you had tantrums. You still could not say in words what you wanted, but I always understood what you were trying to say. Sometimes when you tried to do something new, you were scared. Doing new things gives a little fear, even to big monsters! sometimes you cling to your mother. Sometimes you said "No!" , one of your favorite words. But when we sang together a song, it was so new to you. When you were two years old. your favorite game was to imitate me. I told you, "Let's play to imitate us !!" If I pointed the elbow, you also pointed to the elbow! If I put on points, you also put on tips. You were great! Very soon you learned how to classify shapes and colors. You could throw and kick a ball! You were a busy little monster! Cast Characters *Grover *Marty Category:Games Category:Stories Category:Sesame Street Games